Crest of Harmony
by SkyLion27
Summary: Follow Rei Tsukino and the gang on their adventure in the Digital World with their Digimon Partners. Will Rei find true friends or will she forever live in the past? Will she able to help keep the balance in the Digital World and the Human World or will she let it fall?


**Crest of Harmony**

**Chapter 1: And it begins…**

It was a normal day at summer camp, a very boring day at summer camp for me at least.

Oh right, you guys don't know who I am.

Well, my name is Rei Tsukino and I'm 11 years old.

I have short light brown hair with layers while the end of my hairs nipped my shoulder. My eyes were a beautiful (or so what people say) were a shade of burnt orange like amber.

I was wearing a sleeve-less brown t-shirt under a light brown to gray jacket, orange short that reached to my knees with a dark orange belt, a brown hiking boots that covered my ankles with orange socks and last but not least, my tan to orange scarf around my neck.

I also had my bag with me, with some stuff and stuff. Oh and I had my music player and my black, silver blue headphones over my head while my music player was in my pocket and did I mention that both of them were waterproof and stuff.

Well, before we get of track. The only reason I'm here is because my family wants me to make some friends.

You see, I have a hard time making friends because it's hard for me to trust people. I lost the will to trust people because of my past. The only people I trust would be my family and my family alone. So here I am, stuck in this summer camp.

I was sitting under a tree listening to my music, when someone climbed down from the tree and landed next to me. I was shocked and surprised by him.

My eyes widened at the sight of who it was. I was about to say something until he grabbed my hand and dragged me into a wooden cabin.

I looked to see that we weren't alone. I knew who they were but I knew that they didn't know me since I was always by myself and never talking to people. I went to the far side of the cabin, listened to my music and closed my eyes.

Then I felt someone was looking at me. I opened my eyes to see that one of the kids was in front of me. He had blue eyes, blond hair and wearing a green hat.

Once he saw me open my eyes and saw that I was looking at him, he smiled at me warmly. I couldn't help but smile at the boy, I knew he was Takeru Takaishi but everyone called him, T.K. for some reason. I pulled my headphones off and placed them around my neck.

"Hi. What are you doing all by yourself?" asked T.K. "Aren't you lonely?"

I shook my head no and pulled my scarf closer to my face. Then he sat next to me and smiled brightly at me.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my name," smiled T.K. as he brought his hand forward. "I'm Takeru Takaishi but you can call me, T.K. So what's your name, are you new here because I never seen you before?"

"I knew who you are, T.K.," as I shook his hands and smiled shyly while holding my scarf to my face. "And no, I'm not new here but it's nice to meet you. I'm Rei Tsukino."

"It's nice to meet you too," smiled T.K. "Rei."

I smiled and turned to see the boy that dragged me here opening the door. He had wild brown hair and goggles on his head.

His name was Taichi Kamiya but everyone called him Tai, he's in the same class as me and he's captain of the soccer team.

"Whoa! Looks like the canoe race are canceled. So let's have a toboggan race instead." said Tai as he ran out laughing with joy.

After hearing that, T.K. got up and dragged me outside with him. I was amazed by the snow. It was so beautiful and so pure.

"We're goanna build the biggest snowman," said T.K. as he dragged me with him. "Come on, Rei!"

"Hey, T.K. be careful! Slow down!" called someone behind us.

I turned to see that it was Yamato Ishida but everyone called him, Matt. He's in the same grade as me, he's what I call one of the 'cool' guys in school and he's also T.K.'s older brother.

T.K. began making a snowman and laughing. I looked back at the cabin and saw then everyone was coming out.

It was Sora Takanouchi first, she was also in the same grade as me and she's the only girl on the soccer team, a real tomboy type.

Then it was Mimi Tachikawa, I think she's a year younger than me and she loves the color pink and very girly.

Next was Joe Kido, he's a year older and he's a worry wart all the time but a really great person once you get over all the worrying part.

Last but not least, the boy in the cabin with his laptop.

His name is Koushiro Izumi but everyone called him Izzy. He's a year younger than me and he's a genius and very good with electronics.

"Whoa, check that out, everbody!" said Tai as he pointed at the sky.

I looked up and saw a beautiful green light in the sky it was so beautiful. I was enchanted by it. Then I saw that the green light began to swirl and shot out fire balls at us.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" asked Mimi.

"Run!" yelled Tai as everyone ducked for cover.

I was just standing there as the fire ball crashed in front of us. It didn't scare me for some reason, it's like I knew that I wasn't going to get hit me.

"You ok?" asked Matt as he got up.

"Yeah," said T.K. as he turned me. "Rei, why didn't you take cover? You could have gotten hurt or worse?"

"I didn't see the point of taking cover, when I knew that I would be fine." as I smiled at him but Matt was glaring at me for making T.K. worry.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Sora.

"We're still here." said Matt as he looked away from me.

"That was scary!" said Mimi as she clutched her pink cowgirl hat.

"W-What was that?" asked Joe as he was scared out of his mind.

"Meteors?" suggested Izzy as he crawled over to the hole in the ground.

Then white light came out and floated in front of us. I grabbed it and saw that it was some kind of device, it was a weird shape and it was blue like every ones.

Then it started making these high pitched noises which was hurting my ears.

"Ok, so it's not meteors." said Izzy.

"What…are these?" asked Sora.

"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus." said Izzy.

"No instructions?" asked Matt.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" yelled Tai as he pointed.

I looked over the cliff that we ever on and saw a giant green wave coming towards our way.

Then we were scooped up by something and thrown into the wave. We were all scream and I heard Mimi say something about Cheerleading Camp.

Then everything went black.

For some reason, I heard my name being called but I didn't want to get up. I was comfortable where I was.

"Rei… Rei… Rei, wake up." called someone.

I woke up and saw that I was in some kind of forest slash jungle or something.

Then I saw this creature thing, it was small purple thing with white at the front of its face.

"Good morning." smiled the small purple creature.

I blinked a couple time and smiled at the small creature.

I know what you're thinking, you're wondering why I'm not screaming and running.

Well for some reason, I feel safe with the little guy.

"Hey, there little guy and good morning to you too. So what's your name and where am I?" as I smiled, patting its head and looking around.

"I'm Dorimon, your partner," smiled the little creature "And I'm a digimon and you're in the Digital World."

"Digimon? Digital World?" as I was puzzled on what it is.

"Yup, Digimon, short for Digital Monsters and this is the Digital World." said Dorimon.

"Well," as I got up and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, partner. I'm Rei Tsukino. Hey, you won't know where the others are would you?"

"Yeah I do," said Dorimon as he jumped on the top of my head. "They're that way. Let's go!"

I giggled that the little guy, I felt so warm with him and wanted by him. We were walking then I crashed into someone.

"Ow," as I rubbed the back of my head. "Are you ok… Mimi is at you?"

"How do you know my name," asked Mimi with her digimon by her side. "And do you know where the others are?"

"Yeah," as I got up and helped Mimi up. "I know where they are. Come on, we'll show you the way. I'm Rei Tsukino by the way and this little guy on my head is my partner, Dorimon."

"It's nice to meet you both," smiled Mimi "I'm Mimi Tachikawa and this is Tanemon."

As we were about to make our way to the others, we heard a loud screeching sound and something knocking down the trees.

Mimi held on to my arm and I held my ground at whatever it was.

Then we saw that it was a big red beetle like monster or should I say Digimon and it was coming start for us.

"What is that thing?" asked Mimi as she held my arm tightly.

"That's Kuwagamon," said Tanemon "And he isn't a very nice digimon to be around."

"Rei," said Dorimon as he held on to my head. "We have to run!"

We began to run, I was right behind Mimi and Tanemon. I looked behind and saw that Kuwagamon was right behind us.

"AHHH," screamed Mimi as she ran into a clearing. "SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"Mimi, it's ok. You don't have to be afraid." said a voice I know.

I was right behind Mimi, when I was in the clearing I saw that Kuwagamon was still right behind us.

I pushed Mimi to the ground and covered her as Kuwagamon flew over us. I looked up and saw it fly over some trees and disappear.

I sighed with relief and sat up beside Mimi.

"Mimi, are you all right?" asked Tanemon.

"I think so." said Mimi as she sat up.

"Don't worry," said Tanemon "Tanemon's here to protect you."

"Rei, are you ok," asked Dorimon as he was still on my head with a worried look on his face. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine," as I looked up at my little bubby and smiled. "Just tired but thanks for worrying about me, Dorimon. You're the best."

"No problem," smiled Dorimon "I mean that's what friends are for."

After hearing him say that we're friends made me really happy. He was a real friend, a true friend that I can trust and my only friend.

Then I saw that everyone was coming towards us. I saw T.K. running towards me, the next I knew was that he tackled me into a hug. I was surprised by the hug and saw that he was crying.

Did he really care for me but I just met him, so why cry for me?

"It's ok, now." said Sora as she placed her hands on Mimi's shoulder.

"Oh, Sora!" said Mimi.

"T.k.," as my eyes widened from the shock of being hugged. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I was so scared that you got hurt," cried T.K. as he held on to me tightly. "Or you weren't here with us."

"But why are you crying for me," I was really puzzled as to why. "I mean you just met me, so why?"

"It doesn't matter if I just met you," said T.K. loudly as others heard. "You're still my friend and I care about you."

I was stun on what he said, he considered me as one of his friends but why. I'm nobody, I'm worthless and useless but hearing his words really hurts my heart.

It made me remember my painful past but I can't let them see me like this or know of my past.

"I-I'm sorry, I worried you T.K.," as I hugged him tightly. "I promise not I won't disappear on you ever. So please don't cry."

T.K. let go of me and wiped his tears away and smiled brightly at me. I smiled a fake smile to hide my pain.

Then we all saw that Kuwagamon was coming back at us.

"Watch out, here he comes!" yelled Tai.

We all began running and I looked back to see that it was still right behind us.

Then Matt yelled at us to get down, I don't know who but someone pushed me to the ground and covered me.

I looked up and saw that it was Tai that covered me. I could feel my face warming up.

Ok, I won't lie! I have I crush on him, ever since I saw him and this isn't helping me at all!

"You all right?" asked Tai as he got up.

"Yeah," as I got up not facing him, so he wouldn't see my red face. "Thanks for your help, Tai."

"Will this nightmare ever end? My Mom is going to want a complete and total refund." said Joe.

"Here he comes again!" yelled a pink digimon with a blue flower on its head.

Tai grabbed my hand and we all began running again. Trying to get away from Kuwagamon but he was right on our tail. We ran into a clearing but in front of us was a cliff.

"Great," said Matt sarcastically "Anyone bring a helicopter?"

Tai released my hand and walked over to the cliff.

"Be careful, Tai." said Sora.

I turned my head back to hear trees falling and crashing and breaking.

Then Kuwagamon came out and flew over us. We all took cover. I looked up and saw that it was heading for Tai.

"Watch out, Tai!" as I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Then I saw the pink headed digimon charging at Kuwagamon to save Tai but he was easily knocked out.

"Not again!" said Tai as he watched what happened.

"Digimon attack!" yelled Dorimon as he jumped off my head.

Then all the digimon charged and attacked Kuwagamon but he knocked them all down and he crashed into the forest.

"Dorimon!" as I rushed to my little partner.

I could feel tears building in my eyes. I didn't want to lose my new friend that I just met. Seeing him like this, it hurt me so much and I can't lose him.

Not now, not like this and not ever.

"Please don't leave me, Dorimon," as my tears fell on his little friend. "Please…open your eyes."

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly at me. I began to cry harder from seeing him wake.

"Why are you crying, Rei," asked Dorimon as he was hit by my tears. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and held Dorimon tightly but not so tight that it would hurt him. I held him close to my chest.

"I was so scared that you were going to disappear and leave me alone." as I whispered to him.

"Silly," whispered Dorimon as he was smiling painfully. "I won't disappear and leave you alone, ever. You're my, Rei."

I looked at him and saw him smiling at me. I smiled at him and kissed his little head.

"Oh no!" yelled Joe.

I looked up and saw Kuwagamon was back and even madder. He was moving his pincers back and forth.

"Get back!" yelled Matt as he grabbed my hand.

We ran to the cliff and Matt pushed me behind him. We were cornered and trapped.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." said Sora as she held her digimon.

"Me too," said Tai as he held his digimon "Guess he had other plans."

"Ah, I knew I should have brought my bug spray." said Matt.

I saw Kuwagamon coming closer, I felt so scared and weak.

I held onto Matt's shirt and I began shaking. I could feel the tears falling down my face. I guess Matt felt me shaking as I held his shirt because something grabbed my hands.

I looked up and saw that it was Matt's hands and that he was smiling warming at me.

"Don't worry," said Matt with gentle eyes. "We'll get out of this. So don't cry."

I felt safer as he said that, I smiled and nodded at him. He nodded his head and turned back at Kuwagamon.

"Ok, get ready to run." said Tai.

"No," said Tai's digimon "We fight."

"Huh?" asked Tai as he looked down to his digimon.

"That's right," said his digimon "It's the only way. Stand and fight!"

"Give it up, will ya." scolded Tai.

"He needs to pay," said Dorimon with determination in his eyes. "He made Rei cry. No one gets away after making my Rei cry.

"Dorimon." as I was shocked on what he said.

"Koromon and Dorimon are right," said Izzy's digimon as he struggled to get away.

"No, don't!" said Izzy as he held his digimon.

"They're right." said Sora's digimon.

"No way," said Sora "It's hopeless. You're no match for him!"

"We can do it," yelled Matt's digimon as he tried to get away. "Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

Matt let go of my hand to hold down his digimon. T.K. was also having trouble holding down his digimon as well.

I could see that all of our digimon wanted to fight. I looked down at Dorimon to see that he wasn't trying to get out of my arms like the others.

"Rei," said Dorimon as he looked up. "Please forgive me but I have to do this."

Before I could say anything, he jumped out of my hands and he was the first to charge. Then the other digimons followed after him.

"Dorimon! Matt, let me go! I have to go after him, I can't lose him!" as I chased after him but was stopped by Matt.

Then I got out of Matt's grasp and ran after Dorimon. I could hear the other calling me and their digimon to come back and T.K. calling my name but I didn't stop.

"Dorimon!" as I cried out his name.

As we all call out our digimon, the sky turned dark and different colored light came down and shined down on our digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon."

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon."

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon."

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon."

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon."

"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon."

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon."

"Dorimon digivolve to…Dorumon."

As the light faded away to reveal our new digimon.

I was shock on seeing how Dorimon changed. He looked like a little purple dragon with little black wings but he was standing on two legs.

He looked so different but I could tell that it was him, he still had his purple fur and the color white on the front of his face and he was still the same digimon that I grow to love.

"What in the…? Look at them! What happened to the little guys?" asked Sora as she was shocked on what happened.

"They're…bigger." said Tai as he was stunned on what he's seeing.

They all charged at Kuwagamon but he knocked them all down. Then they all got up and ready to attack.

"All right," growled Agumon "You asked for it!"

Kuwagamon was about to fly to the sky.

"Poison Ivy!" called Palmon as vines came out of her hands and wrapped around Kuwagamon's leg and keeping him in place.

"Boom Bubble!" cried Patamon as he shot out a blast of air at Kuwagamon.

"Super Shocker!" yelled Tentomon as lightning shot out from his wings and start for Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon flew down but Gomamon rolled under one of his legs and tripping.

"Stand back, everyone. Pepper Breath!" called Agumon as he shot out a fire ball.

"Metal Cannon!" cried Dorumon as he shot out an iron sphere from his mouth.

"Blue Baster!" growled Gabumon as a blue stream of fire came out of his mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" called Biyomon as a spiral of green flame form in front of her and shot start for Kuwagamon.

"Now, all together!" called Agumon.

Then they all attacked together, blasting Kuwagamon and sending him into the forest.

"They made vapor ware out of him!" said Izzy.

"Amazing!" said Tai.

"Tai, I told you we could do it!" laughed Agumon as he and the other digimon ran over to us.

"Rei!" called Dorumon with a smile on his face.

I kneeled down to him and gave him a big hug. I began crying but this time with joy that my friend was alright.

"I'm so glad that you're alright," as I wiped my tears away and smiled at him. "You were so amazing out there."

We were all laughing and hugging our digmion with joy. Well most of us, Izzy were studying them and Joe was freaking out but it was alright.

I was happy that my partner was alright but I spoke to soon. Kuwagamon came back out from the forest again.

"Watch out!" yelled Sora.

"Doesn't he know when to give up," as I cursed under my breath. "This is starting to get old."

"Guess we celebrated too soon." said Tai.

Then Kuwagamon stabbed the ground with his pincers and cracked the cliff we were on and sending us down.

I finally made a friend and this is how it ends. Talk about harsh. Well, I hope my family are happy about this.


End file.
